


Vacation

by Emosama6218



Series: Danti [2]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti be reading, Fifty Shades of Gray is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: Just another extremely short one shot.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a Septiplier one shot. Enjoy my children!

"Hey Anti?"

"Hm?" He mutters

"We should go on a vacation." Anti gives me a strange look over the top of his book.

"A vacation from what? We don't even work." 

"It's better than sitting around and reading Fifty Shades of Gray all day."

"Hey! This book is a piece of art!"

"Okay Anti."

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Okay, I'm ready.  
> Readers: (throws rocks)  
> Author: I KNOW! IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!?


End file.
